


Slow Down

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: As the weeks wore on Merriell’s hours started increasing; exponentially.  Eugene let it go at first, chalking it up to the requirements of the new position.  However, getting home from work at 10:00pm didn’t seem right.  There was no reason he should be running himself ragged that way.  He tried to think of a way to approach it without  Merriell digging in his heels.  He was so one sighted at times; tunnel vision.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written per a request from You_Better_Get_Meeean_Too_Boot.
> 
> Request: Mer getting increasingly stressed over work and not eating, and Eugene at first not wanting to bother him about it but eventually having to intervene as it goes too far.

It had all started with his new promotion. Merriell worked on a construction crew. He was a damn hard worker and he made good money doing it. He’d been elated when he had been offered a new position. Foreman of a big construction site was quite a step up from being a laborer. They’d gone out to celebrate with drinks and Merriell was beaming.

“Can ya believe it?” He grinned, excitedly. They had been thinking of moving out of their apartment and into a house. With his new job and pay it was a definite possibility. There was nothing Merriell wanted more than to be able to give that to Eugene. His own yard, one he could fill with his favorite flowers, a place of their own.

“Do you think it’s going to be more difficult?” Eugene asked. He was happy for Merriell, but somewhat uneasy as to the amount of extra work this job was going to entail.

“Yeah, I think so. There’s more stuff ta do than my otha’ job.” Shrugging his shoulders he finished his drink and followed Eugene out to the truck. “I guess we’ll see how it goes tomorrow.”

Leaving in the morning with a kiss goodbye Merriell was excited about his new role in the company. Shadowing another foreman he quickly started to realize the sheer amount of time and effort that was going to be required for this job; significantly more than before. Taking it all in stride he started feeling a little overwhelmed. It had multiple requirements and many things to keep track of, but he was damn well going to do it. It was a huge pay raise and his boss trusted him to do the job competently. He was going to make this work. Merriell wanted that little house on a quiet street; a perfect spot for them to grow old together.

Coming home he met Eugene in the kitchen. “Hey,” he murmured; sidling up behind him. “How was your day?” Feeling him turn in his arms he placed a peck on his mouth; forehead touching forehead.

“My day was good,” Eugene replied. “One of the classes I teach got cancelled, so I came home early.” Looking him over Eugene lifted a hand to caress his jaw and kissed him. “The better question is how was your day?” Leaning back against the counter he waited for an answer. “Is it more difficult?”

“It is in a way cause there’s so many things ta do. I gotta watch the whole site, not jus’ the group o’ guys I work with. There’s a lot o’ stuff ta take care of after the otha’ workers go home.” Thinking it over Merriell felt that little swoop in his stomach again. Could he actually do this job? He liked to work with his hands and didn’t think there was going to be much of that going on; more like supervising. He wasn’t altogether sure that he could handle the responsibilities, or that he wanted to for that matter. It was staggering and he felt that little lick of panic shoot through him.

“Stuff gets a little nerve wrackin, but it’ll get easier as I get used ta it,” trying to reassure himself as much as Eugene. Walking behind him into the bedroom he quickly changed. Laying back against the bed he felt relief at being home. He was pleased about the things this new job could provide, but it made him a little apprehensive. What if he fucked it up?

Feeling Eugene easing into bed next to him he smiled. His one constant, his beam of light in the dark was always Eugene. He could rely on him to be there for him, always. Twisting his ring he marveled at the fact that they were now married. Partners for life, through better or worse. Wrapping an arm around his hip he nuzzled into the back of his neck; inhaling the remnants of Eugene’s cologne. He would do whatever it took to take care of them.

As the weeks wore on Merriell’s hours started increasing; exponentially. Eugene let it go at first, chalking it up to the requirements of the new position. However, getting home from work at 10:00pm didn’t seem right. There was no reason he should be running himself ragged that way. He tried to think of a way to approach it without Merriell digging in his heels. He was so one sighted at times; tunnel vision.

Sitting at the table watching Merriell pick at his breakfast Eugene decided to bring it up. How come you’re always having to work so late? I barely get to see you.” Taking a drink of his coffee he waited patiently. Merriell had seemed more withdrawn lately, preoccupied and barely touched him. His lack of affection was the most disturbing. Merriell thrived on touch and was for some reason avoiding it.

Running his fingers through his hair Merriell sighed. “I know,” he responded. “They’ve got me working two sites and it’s impossible ta get everything done between both places.” Aiming those blue eyes at Eugene he continued. “It’ll be okay though cause I jus’ gotta get used ta it.” He repeated, trying to convince himself that was even a possibility. He was starting to wonder if he would ever get caught up. It seemed like a never ending task. “Then it’ll get betta.”

Looking at him skeptically Eugene asked “well how long do you think that’s going to take?” He was genuinely starting to get a little worried. No one could run on full steam all the time or they started to unravel; fall apart, and Merriell was pushing too hard.

“Jus’ a little longer. They’re supposed to be hiring another guy ta help me, but they haven’t done it yet.” Reluctantly standing from the table he shrugged into his jacket. Leaning over and giving Eugene a kiss goodbye, lingering longer than usual he sighed as he went out the door.

Cleaning up their breakfast dishes Eugene noted Merriell hadn’t really eaten anything; only drank his coffee. Scraping it into the trash he put the dishes in the sink. Going about his daily tasks before going into work at the university he couldn’t get that nagging thought out of his mind. Something did not feel right and Merriell was being evasive.

Sitting in his truck, preparing to go into work Merriell felt anxious, but told himself he could do this job. It was imperative that he make this work. Yes, he was tense, yes he was scared he’d fuck it up and yes he was putting in a lot of time, but in his mind it was necessary. He was determined to do his very best and consistently pushed down that sense of dread that kept telling him it was too overwhelming.

Spending all day at the job sites he finally was able to sit down in his office. His office, he thought, looking around. He didn’t really want his own office. It felt like a jail cell; tied to his desk, always working. Looking over the items he needed to purchase for things to stay on track he took a glance at the clock. He was going to be late again.

Hearing a chirp from his phone he opened his messages, already knowing it would be Eugene.

_Eugene: are you on your way?_

_Merriell: not yet. I have to do some ordering._

_Eugene: Well at least make sure you eat something. Hopefully you’ll make it home soon. Can you try?_

Merriell: I will definitely be as quick as I can be.

Shuffling through papers, putting in orders he felt his stomach start to hurt again. It wasn’t hunger; in fact, he was never hungry at all. He felt like a ball of anxiety lived inside him all the time. He hadn’t thought about the negativity this job was going to have on him and refused to admit it. It was necessary in his mind; he needed to do this for Eugene.

Finally going home around 9:30pm he let himself in with his key. Taking his shoes and coat off he stumbled his way into the bedroom. Seeing Eugene already laid back against the pillows he longed to lay next to him. Have him wrap his arms around him; tell him everything was going to be okay. He missed his time with Eugene, all their casual affection. He needed it desperately, but didn’t want him to know the effects this job was taking on his body.

Glancing up from the television Eugene said “hey, Mer. Long day?” Seeing his shoulders sag he watched as he grabbed some clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. He had taken to wearing shirts at night, knowing Eugene would realize something was up if he saw him bare chested.

“Come here, he motioned to the bed. Pulling him in between his legs he started massaging his shoulders, feeling the knots underneath his hands. “Babe, you’re full of tension. Are you sure this job move was a good idea?” Feeling him lean back against him he tipped his head up for a kiss.

“It’ll be fine, Gene.” He mumbled. “I’m still tryin’ ta figure it all out.” He was struggling to keep everything together; wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to keep this facade going.

Pulling him snug against his chest Eugene wrapped his arms around his waist. It seemed more slender; which couldn’t possibly be true. Merriell surely wouldn’t let work eat him up to the point that he was losing weight, but Eugene was going to keep an eye on it. “You eat tonight?” He asked, pulling the blanket up over their legs.

“I grabbed something on the way home,” the lie came easily tripping off his lips. He’d found that eating did not help the ache in his stomach, if anything it made it worse. Stress and anxiety were starting to settle firmly in his chest, but he was not going to tell Eugene. He’d make him cut his hours back and he couldn’t do that. There were too many people depending on him.

Laying back against the bed they curled towards one another Eugene’s hazel eyes uneasy. “Maybe you shouldn’t be working such long hours. You don’t seem happy Mer, and we hardly see each other.” Waiting for his response Eugene already knew what he was going to say.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered. Feeling exhausted, he reached out giving Eugene a kiss goodnight. “I gotta get some sleep. Have ta get up early in the mornin.”

Watching his partner drift off to sleep he took note of the dark circles beneath his eyes. Reaching out to hold his hand he ran a finger over his ring surprised when he was able to twist it around so easily. It had been a perfect fit before, now it was loose. Concern evident across his face he tried to figure out a way to get Merriell to ease up. Just like everything else he did he jumped in head first and was all in. Merriell didn’t half ass anything. He was pushing too hard.

Getting up early, Eugene noticed that Merriell was already out of bed. He’d been busy lately, but never left without a goodbye kiss. Thinking it strange Eugene went into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. Seeing the scrawled note left on the table he saw Merriell’s distinctive writing.

_Hey, sorry. Had to get to the construction site early. A lot going on right now. I love you._

Scanning the note Eugene felt like things weren’t adding up. Merriell was busy all the time. If he wasn’t leaving early he was getting in late.

He was working too much and Eugene missed him. It was all he could do to get him to sit down and actually spend time with him. Inevitably he was either up and out the door or passing out from exhaustion. This new job was draining the life out of Merriell. He’d never admit it, but sometimes Eugene wondered what a toll this job was taking on him. Since his promotion Merriell had started to sag. His pep was gone, teasing smirk no longer in place. To be honest everytime Eugene saw him it felt like he could see him teetering on an edge. All it would take was just a little push one way or the other and Merriell was going to fall. Eugene was at a loss on how to fix it.

Deciding to send him a text he quickly typed one out.

_Eugene: you know you left before breakfast. Did you eat anything?”_

_Merriell: didn’t have time..work to do._

Frowning Eugene stared down at his phone. Merriell was constantly skipping out on breakfasts, dinners. It was time for him to ease up. Eugene knew that Merriell wanted to be the best at what he did and was constantly worried that he was going to forget something, mess up, let his boss down; always hoping to move up that ladder to better take care of him and Eugene. There were times that Eugene had to jerk him off that ladder and wake him up. He felt like one of those times was well on its way. Merriell was adamant that he take care of them. He wanted things a certain way and was so damn stubborn he didn’t give an inch, but Eugene had just about had enough of the endless working.

It wasn’t until Merriell was getting undressed and Eugene saw him roll the top of his sweatpants down, effectively making them tighter that he decided enough was enough.

“Merriell,” he commanded. “Come here right now.” Seeing his bewildered husband cross over to him. Eugene tugged at his waist. “What’s up with this?” He asked, pulling at the waistband of his pants. “Anything you want to tell me about, because If I’m not mistaken you wore these just fine about a month ago.”

“I’ve lost a lil’ weight,” he shrugged. “I jus’ been busy.” Actually he knew he’d lost weight because he just couldn’t seem to eat anything. He felt like anxiety ran through his body at a constant pace, no relief in sight. It was too hard, but Merriell was not going to say so. He was tough and he could get through it, but now Eugene had noticed and that was going to be a problem. They hadn’t been intimate in a while, and he knew the minute Eugene saw him naked he was going to demand he stop working so hard. Although judging by the look on Eugene’s face he was about to be found out.

“Pull them down,” Eugene demanded, pointing at his sweatpants. Watching as Merriell slipped them down a bit he gasped.

“Look at your hips,” Eugene murmured; eyes filling with tears. “Look how bony they are.” Raising his eyes to meet Merriell’s he stated. “This is draining you.” Watching Merriell frown he listened to his reply.

“Tis fine, Gene.” He grumbled. “I can handle it. He would handle it, he thought. He had to so they could get that little house, not even thinking about the fact that he’d be working so much he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it.

Pressing against his sharp hip bone Eugene’s breath caught. Merriell skin was stretched so tight. He’d had to have lost ten pounds and he was already slim.

“Merriell,” Eugene implored. “You can’t keep doing this. You have to rest. It is impossible to function on full steam all the time. Your body can’t handle it.” Placing a kiss to that jutting bone he felt his eyes get misty. How could he make him stop.

Smarting off he replied “I can’ take care o’ myself, Gene.” Yanking his pants back up he moved towards the bed. He couldn’t do this. If Eugene pressed him he was going to fall apart and he was trying so hard to keep everything held tightly together.

Feeling angry and concerned Eugene replied “really?” pushing him in the chest. “You can take care of yourself?” Feeling the worry for his husband bubble up inside of him he stood toe to toe.

“You’re killing yourself Merriell!” He yelled. “When are you going to SLOW down!” He had to get it through that thick skull of his that this wasn’t healthy. Something had to give before Merriell broke.

Feeling fear shoot through him, Merriell stilled. Eugene didn’t get mad at him, ever. They rarely fought; couldn't go to bed without making up. He had never yelled at him. Merriell felt panic well up in his chest. Work was nerve wracking enough, but now Eugene was angry with him. He felt his world start to crumble. How did he hold all the pieces together? It felt like an impossible task and he was tired, so very tired.

“Merriell Shelton, I love you to death, but you cannot keep pushing yourself so hard all the time.” Grabbing him by the chin he looked him dead in the eye. “You have to stop or what difference does any of it make? If you’re completely worn out it doesn’t matter anyway.” Searching his face he saw the glistening eyes, causing his heart to hitch. It was worse than he thought; Merriell never cried.

“Be honest with me,” he started. “What’s going on?”

Struggling to keep things under control Merriell blinked rapidly, looking at the floor. “I need ta do good at this job, Gene.”

“But it’s hurting you, Mer.” Wrapping an arm around his waist he pulled him closer. “Tell me why you’re doing this. I can’t help you if you keep me in the dark.”

Well, here it went; his carefully constructed plan was backfiring. He couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Leading Eugene over to the bed he pulled him down next to him. “I got reasons why I need ta do this.” He whispered.

“What possible reason could there be?” Eugene asked, sincerely baffled. They were fine financially, granted the pay raise made things a little easier, but it wasn’t like they were scrambling to pay rent.

Hiding his face in his hands he mumbled “I want ta get ya a house with a yard. I know ya miss bein’ outside like ya were at home. I want ta give that ta ya.”

Stunned Eugene looked at his lover. He was doing this for him because he wanted to get them a house. He wanted Eugene to have a yard to tend to. Reaching out he grasped his hand. “I don’t need that Mer,” he started. “Thank you for wanting to give that to me, but if it means you kill yourself working than I don’t want it.” Tipping his face up he made sure he understood. “I don’t want you making yourself sick over something like that. I’m happy where we are, but I need you more than any house or yard or anything in between. I just need you.”

“M’ sorry,'' Merriell murmured. “I fuckin’ hate what I’m doin.” Laying back on the bed he felt Eugene lay down next to him, running a hand up his chest. “I’d ratha’ be doin’ the work than surpervisin’ it.”

Giving him a troubled glance he continued. “I didn’ want ta disappoint ya, but I don’ think I’m cut out for this.” Closing his eyes he let out a pent up breath. Finally he could say how he felt; it had been suffocating him. A lone tear slipped down his cheek.

Kissing it away Eugene demanded “you’re going to go in tomorrow and let your boss know that you either need less hours, or go back to your previous job. We’re not going to do this anymore.” Waiting for him to agree Eugene saw him nod his head.

“K’ Gene,” he murmured. “I’ll talk ta them tomorrow.” Needing the closeness he wiggled next to Eugene, cuddling up next to him. “Ya have no idea how much betta’ I feel.”

Kissing his forehead Eugene held him tight. “We’re a team effort Merriell. It doesn’t work when one of us takes on everything by ourselves.” Finally he felt that tension leave Merriell’s body. Feeling him bury his face against his neck he thought about how long it had been since Merriell had held him like this, too long. He was always about touch and had been avoiding it. Now Eugene knew why; he didn’t want him to know the stress he was under, feel the toll it had taken on his body. All because he thought Eugene needed a house. Placing a kiss to those dark curls he squeezed him tight. He didn’t care where they lived, as long as they were together and he’d be damned if he’d let Merriell work himself sick.

Getting up in the morning he checked in again, making sure Merriell was still going to talk to his boss. “Are you all ready for today?” He asked, watching Merriell’s face for any evasiveness.

Looking him straight in the eye Merriell murmured “yeah, I’m goin’ ta take care o’ it.”

“Good,” Eugene returned. The idea that Merriell wanted a house was imprinted in his brain. He was going to do some searching today, just to see if there was anything available that they could afford. Giving him a kiss goodbye Eugene got to work. They could take out a small loan to help pay for a house. Browsing around he came across one that he thought might very well be the right one. Making a call he set up a time to view it.

Patiently waiting for Merriell to get home he was giddy with happiness. Hearing him come through the door he met him halfway through the kitchen. “Get your shoes back on,” he demanded. “We have somewhere to go.”

Following Eugene back towards the door he uttered “I got things ironed out at work. I’m goin’ back to my regular job, but am still supervisin’ the men on my crew. I get ta keep my raise.” He grinned.

“Perfect,” Eugene responded. Tossing him his keys they went down to Merriell’s truck.

“Where the hell are we going?” He asked, sliding onto the driver’s seat. Eugene was visibly excited; reaching out to clutch Merriell by the hand. He wondered what exactly had him so upbeat.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Eugene responded. Giving him directions they eventually turned onto a street called Broadway. “Up here on the left.” Eugene instructed. Waiting for Merriell to slow the truck to a stop he watched for his reaction.

Seeing the for sale sign in the yard Merriell gave him a quizzical look. “What the hell are we doin’ here Gene?” He asked. It was a corner lot, a small forest green house with sweet yellow shutters around the windows. There was a small picket fence with vines of flowers growing up the side.

Smiling Eugene kissed him straight on the mouth. “Come on,” he urged. Climbing out of the truck he waited for Merriell to come around. Seeing the realtor’s car in the driveway he clasped him by the hand tugging him along.

“Hello,” the bright blonde woman greeted. “I’m so glad you want to see the house. As I’m sure you're aware it’s in a great location, and perfect for a beginning couple.”

“What the fuck is this Gene,” Merriell furtively asked. Walking along with him they stepped up onto the front porch. Waiting for her to unlock the door Merriell was still at a loss as to what was going on.

Looking at him with soft eyes Eugene stated “just come with me.” Leading him into the house they followed along after the realtor letting her explain everything. After she was done with her chattering Eugene asked “could we have a few moments alone?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll be right outside.” Watching as she left the house Eugene grasped Merriell by the hands. He was certain this was the next step for them. The quaint little house was perfect for the two of them.

Looking confused Merriell turned Eugene to face him. “What is this Gene?” He asked, tapping his foot. Surely Eugene wasn’t teasing him. Could they buy a house this nice?

Smiling Eugene led him over to the back door. Walking through into the yard there was a little shed and multiple flower gardens. “What do you think?”

Frowning Merriell responded “what do I think about what?” The yard was a perfect size and had a patio that would fit a small table and chairs.

“This,” Eugene gestured around. “Do you like it?” This was the one. He could feel it in his bones. They could be happy here.

“Well of course I do Gene,” he replied. “Who wouldn’t?” He was still a little perplexed as to what Eugene was doing; refusing to get his hopes up.

“Would you want to live here?” Eugene asked, grinning. Tugging him by the hand they walked around the little yard.

“Well, yeah.” Merriell responded. “It’s beautiful, cozy.” Surely they couldn’t afford a house like this. It was just like he had envisioned two bedrooms, fireplaces in both the bedroom and the living room, dark wood cabinets in the kitchen. Thinking wistfully he wished he could give this to Eugene.

Standing on his toes and kissing him Eugene replied “then I think we should buy it.”

Sputtering Merriell replied “buy it? What the hell are ya talkin’ about Gene?”

“I want to buy this house Merriell, and we can. I’ve already checked.” Sneaking a kiss he continued. “We can afford it.” Waiting to see Merriell’s response he was relieved when a smile bloomed across it.

“Yer sayin’ we can buy this house? We can live here?” Stunned with joy Merriell thought maybe he was dreaming. This was what he wanted for Gene; what he had been working so hard to get.

“Yes!” Eugene exclaimed. Framing his face with his hands he gave Merriell a kiss. “Do you want to buy this house with me? Make it our own? Have somewhere permanent, just for us?

Grinning Merriell felt relief spread through his chest. Picking Eugene up and swinging him around his world settled neatly in place. Pulling him close he whispered “there’s not anythin’ I’d want more.”


End file.
